veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Maps
As Scarlett progresses through the story of Venetica, she will encounter a few Treasure Maps, showing her the location of various buried treasures. About Treasure Maps There are over a dozen in total. Two of them show the location of objects she will need to complete her mission; maps to those treasures (and, once she has retrieve them, but treasure itself) will show up under "Quest Items" in the inventory book. Other maps will show up under ordinary inventory. Collecting Treasure Maps Scarlett will receive some maps from [[Skeletons|'Ghosts']], using her necromantic powers (e.g., The Passage, in combination with Eye of the Lost, The Whisper and Unworldly Clutch Mental Skills.) A few treasure maps will be found as treasure, usually locked in a chest. Alternatively, Scarlett can purchase many of these non-quest maps from Pollux, the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Pollux only opens his store late in the game. Several maps are available from multiple sources. Hunting the Treasures All the treasures described on the maps are buried underground and need to be dug up. So, in order to get the buried treasure, Scarlett will need a Shovel in her inventory. Dominicus can provide a shovel from his street vendor stall in the Arsenal District. To get Scarlett to dig where she is currently standing, open the inventory book, select the shovel and press the action key/button. After some animation, there are three possible text responses: * "Treasure found": congratulations, she has found it! * "Cannot dig here": Scarlett isn't standing on dirt. * "Nothing found": either the location is wrong or Scarlett already dug up the treasure. (There's no distinction between found treasure items and other items in Scarlett's Inventory and unlike chests, pottery or enemy bodies, there is no visual clue indicating they have already been looted. So, the player must keep track of which treasures have already been dug up.) About the Treasures Except for the two mandatory quest items, Scarlett will have no idea what treasure is buried at the location marked with an bright red "X'" on the map until she actually digs it up. Some have minor monetary value, some are worth many ducats, a few are weapons, and rarely there is a magical item. Except for the two quest items, there's no reason to dig up all the treasure. They might provide Scarlett with some wealth, or they might actually contain an item she can use, but only the two quest items are essential. Nor will Scarlett earn additional Experience for collecting treasure. Treasures of special note is Lady Treason's Treasure, which includes the Hammer of Truth (a mighty warammer that collects health); the Treasure of the Lost Corridor, which contains the Ring of Life (which regenerates Health); and Elaine's Treasure, which includes The Harvester (a mighty battleaxe that harvests extra Experience). Treasure Hunting Achievement There is a "'Treasure Hunter" [[Trophies|'Achievement' (or Trophy)]] for collecting all treasures. Although the game does not provide an easy way to tell if a treasure has already been dug up, the Treasure Maps that appear in your Items list have a value of 0 and can be sold to a friendly merchant. If you do so after you have dug up each cooresponding treasure, you will be able to keep track of what treasures Scarlett has yet to unearth. If you are aiming for that trophy. __TOC__ Treasures and Maps by Locations In the area maps shown below, the location of various Treasures is marked by a green dot on the map. The location of a Treasure Map is marked by a red dot. (Click on the thumbnail of any map to view it full-sized.) Map_of_Treasures_in_San_Pasquale.jpg|Two Treasures and two Maps in San Pasquale Map_of_Treasures_in_Copper_Mine.jpg|Two Treasures in the Copper Mine Map_of_Treasures_in_South_Shore.jpg|Two Treasures on the Southern Bay Map_of_Treasures_in_Water_Gateway.jpg|One Treasure in the Water Gateway Map_of_Treasures_in_Outer_City.jpg|One Teasure and lots of maps to buy in the Outer City Map_of_Treasures_in_Outer_City_Catacombs.jpg|One Treasure and One Map in the Outer City Catacombs. Map_of_Treasures_in_Inner_City.jpg|One Map in the Inner City (above ground) Map_of_Treasures_in_Inner_City_Catacombs.jpg|Two treasure in the Inner City Catacombs Map_of_Treasures_in_Harbor.jpg|One Map in the Harbor Map_of_Treasures_in_Western_Villa.jpg|One Treasure in the Western Villa Map_of_Treasures_in_Juma_Tribal_Area.jpg|Five Treasures in the Juma Tribal Area Map_of_Treasures_in_Palace.jpg|Two Treasures in the Doge's Palace List of Treasure Maps Each of Venetica's Treasure Maps is shown below, along with a game screeenshot of Scarlett digging up that treasure, to help you find the right spot. (Click on either the map thumbnail or the screenshot thumbnail to view a full-size image.) Sophistos's Treasure Map Following Sophistos's Treasure Map is required. (It's a Quest Map, and will be found on the Quest Items inventory.) It leads to a quest item as part of the Chasing the Black Grimoire quest. Scarlett will get the map from Sophistos himself, or at least from his ghost. It shows the courtyard garden at the Costello Mansion, part of the the Eastern Villa on an island. (Scarlett will not be able to get a Gondola Ride to that island until she has gotten the map from Sophistos.) Treasure: The Black Grimoire. Dead Jailor's Treasure Map Following the Dead Jailor's Map map is required (it is a Quest Map, and will be found on the Quest Items inventory.) It leads to a quest item as part of the Lost Love quest. The treasure is in the north-west part of the Palace garden. Scarlett will get the map from the skeleton of the Dead Jailer in the Palace dungeon. Treasure: Skull Castello Family's Treasure Map The Castello Family's Treasure Map leads to a buried treasure hidden in the ancient ruins just outside the village of San Pasquale, not far from where the Assassins set up camp. (As with all treasures, Scarlett won't be able to dig it up until she can get a Shovel later in the game.) Scarlett can purchase this Map from Pollux, the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace, once he opens his shop. Treasure: 700 Imperial Coins (worth 2240 ducats.) Jack's Treasure Map Jack's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried along Ivy Creek in San Pasquale. Take the trail toward the Forest Hut; when it passes a large tree and wooden fence on Scarlett's left, continue past the fence, double back around the other side of the fence to the tree again, get close to the fence west of the tree and east of a bush. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Treasure: 300 copper ore nuggets (worth 600 ducats. 1200 if sold to Deimos; even after the conclusion of the quest The Mining Effort.) Legendary Treasure Map The Legendary Treasure Map can be obtained from the skeleton in woods north of Forest Hut near San Pasquale. It leads to the nearby Copper Mine. The buried loot includes just a few imperial coins. Scarlett can get this map from the skeleton lying in the forest north of the Forest Hut in San Pasquale. Treasure: Plate Mail armor, Balanced Long Sword. Treasure Map of the Lost Corridor The Treasure Map of the Lost Corridor leads to a treasure buried in the Copper Mine of San Pasquale. Follow a dead-end corridor to a small chamber, and dig by the end of the table. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Treasure: Ring of Life Unnamed Treasure Map The unnamed treasure map leads to a small treasure buried under the bridge on the beach at Southern Bay. To reach it, go down to the beach, stay as far north as possible while making your way westward along the beach, circling around behind the pillar that supports the bridge there. Scarlett can get this map from the ghost of a skeleton in the first (westernmost) warehouse in the Harbor, around back under the stairs, by using The Passage and Unworldly Clutch. Or, Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Treasure: Jewel (worth 50 ducats) Pirate Scrooge's Treasure Map Pirate Scrooge's Treasure Map leads to a small treasure buried on the beach at Creek Bay (aka "Smuggler's Cove", where Soros lives) at Southern Bay. Scarlett will need Hengfisk to ferry her to Creek Bay (If he's not at his home on the Southern Bay Beach, check at the entrance to the Water Gateway). The treasure is buried a few paces northeast from a skeleton lying on the beach with his ship's wheel. Scarlett can find this map locked in a chest in the lower room below a Nexus Portal from the Arsenal District (on her way to the Dark Views Achievement or Pale Hearts quest.) Treasure: Golden Candleholder, (worth 24 ducats) Golden Cutlery, (worth 22 ducats) Golden Necklace, (worth 74 ducats) Golden Plate, (worth 30 ducats) Golden Ring, (worth 26 ducats) Jewel (worth 50 ducats). (Total worth 226 ducats if sold.) Lady Treason's Treasure Map Lady Treason's Treasure Map shows the location of a treasure buried in one of the Grippers caves the Water Gateway. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Treasure: Legendary Hammer of Truth (A magical warhammer that inflicts 96 points of damage and collects Health.) Lord Peter's Treasure Map Lord Peter's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried in the Garden near the Hooded Wings guildhall in the Outer City. Dig a little inside (north of) the tree and tree stump in the southernmost corner of the garden. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Treasure: 500 ducats, Golden Ring (worth 26 ducats.) Lady Velvet's Treasure Map Lady Velvet's Treasure Map shows the location of a treasure buried in one of the small Grippers caves in the Outer City Catacombs, just outside the Gripper Queen's chamber. Scarlett can find this map in a locked chest behind a Nexus Portal in one of the southern towers of the Trading Center in the Outer City (on her way to the Bright View Achievement.) Treasure: two Jewels (worth 50 ducats each.) Pirate Taker's Treasure Map Pirate Taker's Treasure Map shows the location of a treasure in the Inner City Catacombs, under the Gripper Queen's Lair (which was part of the optional The Gripper Queen (Inner City) quest.) Scarlett can get this map from a locked chest in Largo's home. Treasure: Noble Persian War Axe, Health Potion (strong), Mental Energy Potion. Pirate Bentblade's Treasure Map Pirate Bentblade's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried in the Inner City Catacombs, the the room with stairs. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Treasure: Health Potion (strong) (x10), Mental Energy Potion (x10) Jailor's Treasure Map The Jailor's Treasure Map shows the location of a buried treasure on the beach at the Anchorage in Africa. Dig on the western end of the beach, near the cliff, just west of a rock. This treasure is a substantial number of ducats. Scarlett can find this map locked in a chest in the Arsenal District Catacombs, in the inner room where she finds the ghost of Fargo, Liora's husband; or, she can find it in the Costello Mansion (Eastern Estate) in the chest in the Landlord's room. Treasure: 1500 ducats, Health Potion (strong), Mental Energy Potion Uthor's Treasure Map Uthor's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried in Africa, near the Tree of Life. To reach it, enter the base of the Tree of Life and exit one exit counter-clockwise from the exit with treasure chest. This treasure consists of weapons. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Treasure: Masterly Persian War Axe, Sword, Health Potions (strong), Mental Energy Potions. Amanda's Treasure Map Amanda's Treasure Map leads to buried treasure in Africa's plains, near the western border of the Southern Basin. Scarlett can find the map in a locked chest in the Assassins' treasure room in the Outer City Catacombs. Treasure: 2500 ducats, Health Potions (strong), Mental Energy Potions Noro's Treasure Map Noro's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried in one of the Juma Tribe's sacred caves in Africa. Dig for it in the Sacred Cave nearest Tree of Life, under the animal skeleton. Scarlett can purchase this map from Pollux the cartographer in the Outer City Marketplace. Treasure: 1000 ducats, Health Potions (strong), Mental Energy Potions Elaine's Treasure Map Elaine's Treasure Map leads to a treasure buried in one of the Juma Tribe's sacred caves in Africa. Dig for it right near the center of the Sacred Cave nearest Natural Bridge. This treasure gives Scarlett a very useful weapon, The Harvester, an Axe that harvests Experience points (and does 98 points of damage per whack.) That's really useful to get as soon as possible if you want to get the Legendary Hero Achievement (Trophy) The map can be found in the locked chest in Mattheo's house back in San Pasquale (though Scarlett won't be able to open the lock until she has learned the Eye of the Lost Mental Skill in Venice.) Treasure: The Harvester (magic war axe that harvests Experience), Health Potions (strong), Mental Energy Potions King Draco's Treasure Map King Draco's Treasure Map leads to a treasure at the Western Villa gardens (where the heiress Sara (Lady Yasmin) ends up after the Heir to the Mansion quest. Scarlett will need to ride a Gondala to reach the Western Villa, and to get that, she must first complete the Heir to the Mansion quest.) Scarlett can find this map in a triple-locked chest in a house in the Inner City (the house just east of the water fountain, under the stairs.) Treasure: Health Potions (strong), Mental Energy Potions, Golden Candleholder (worth 24 ducats), Golden Cutlery (worth 22 ducats), Golden Necklace (worth 74 ducats), Golden Plate (worth 30 ducats), Golden Ring (worth 26 ducats), Jewel (worth 50 ducats). (Total worth 226 ducats if sold.) Raven's Palace Treasure This final treasure is buried in the western lawn of the Upper Palace. To reach it, Scarlett should move west from the Throne Room door, along the curved façade, almost as far as she can go. Stop two steps past the Raven perched on the wall, and dig in the grass along the wall between the last two columns of the Throne Room wall. There is no map (at least that I have found) for this treasure, hence it has no "official" name. Scarlett's clue that it is buried here is the View she receives from the Raven, using the Raven's Eye Mental Skill while standing on the steps in front of the Throne Room door. (The tell-tale Raven's Eye icon will appear after Scarlett uses The Passage to speak with Don and Nesto, assuming she has learned that Mental Skill.) This treasure includes: 800 Imperial Coins (2400 ducats), Black Sword, Jewel (100 ducats), Jewel (50 ducats), Health Potions (strong), and Mental Energy Potions. Category:Browse Category:Achievement Category:Trophy